More and more users are turning to network-based resources, such as electronic marketplaces, to purchase items (e.g., goods and/or services). A network-based resource may provide a user experience unmatched by a more traditional brick and mortar store. For example, the network-based resource may offer a larger and more diverse selection of items. Further, for some of the items, there may be a number of sellers with different offers. As such, a customer may not only have access to a rich item selection, but may also obtain items at the most convenient offers.
Typically, a service provider of a network-based resource may coordinate with multiple entities to offer items. For example, the service provider may communicate with sellers to list the items at the network-based resource and with inventory planners to acquire and store a certain number of the items in storage. To efficiently and properly coordinate with the entities, the service provider may analyze data from different sources. The analysis may result in an inventory plan. However, the analysis may be computationally intensive and challenging in certain situations depending on, for example, the amount and type of data being computed and/or desired analysis accuracy.